Welcome to Blackville
by BestPadfoot
Summary: Sirius is a first year. Hope you like! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The Noble House of Black

 **I don't own this. Sirius and J.K.R. own it! I made up some characters but that's all!**

Welcome to the Noble House of Black! I am Sirius Orion Black, and I will be your tour guide for this amazing trip around my native land! Really it's just an old war field that I have adapted to and now it's my home.

So let's get started on this ride.

PS: Be ready for cursing, barfing, pervertedness (is that a word?), and some other ups and downs.

;D

" Regulus! Get your brothers stuff out of his room!" My mom said to my bro. Amy, my twin sister who I don't really like that much, walks in.

" Mom, why can't Reg get my stuff too?" She said.

"Because he's getting Sirius' stuff."

Amy glared at me. She flipped her hot pink hair in my face. She bumped into Regster on her way out.

"Hi Amy. Siri!" My bro came up and hugged me.

Ok. I like my bro. He is a year younger. We have a lot in common. He is extremely handsome also, only somewhat humble, and terrible vocabulary skills! Ok,maybe he knows why my mom named me Sirius and stuff, but hey! I don't want to be a mama's boy!

;D

At the train station, I hugged Reg and mom, and ran off. And ran into a boy. _Note to self: Never run off. Walk off. And walk into people instead._

"Sorry!"I said quickly.

" It's fine. By the way, my name is James Potter." He said.

"Im Sirius Black." I muttered.

Ok, so that's basically how I met my best friend. We get on the same compartment as a boy also in his first year. He was pretending to be asleep.

"Hello! We know you're awake!" I said happily.

"Hi. I was trying to sleep. But if you're going to disturb my beauty rest, I guess I'll find I compartment somewhere else." He said.

"Don't move! I love sleep, pranks, and the mirror. I'll join you! I'm Sirius."

"I'm Remus." He said slowly.

We all fell back into our seats.

A cute redhead followed by a mousey haired boy walked in.

"James, is there room for two more?" She said.

"Ya. Whatever." He said.

"Hi. I'm Samantha and this is Peter. And who are the rest of you?"

"Sirius." Oh my god she's hot.

"Remus." Remus said.

"Nice to meet all of you."

Years passed before we got of the train. Not literally, but it felt like it.

I learned that Sam and James are twins, that she likes pranks, and is often mistaken as a boy. Somehow.

Anyway, We get off the train.

 **Boom! Done! Ok, so please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The Grand Castle of Hogwarts

 **Don't own anything.**

Ok,so let's enter the next part of the ride. Which is here to looking close up at the outside of a beautiful scottish castle.

"FIRST YEARS. UM... OH YEAH UR COME TO ME!" A large man yelled.

"Um... I don't like being rude but... who are you?" Samantha said. Ok, I'm insane but, I like her attitude. Actually, I like her in general.

"I FORGOT."

"Ok. I don't trust him!"

"OH! YEAH I AM OGG KEEPER OF A BUNCH OF KEYS!"

We all laughed

"You mean keeper of keys for Hogwarts."

"YEAH. SHE WILL BE YOUR GUIDE." He said stupidly.

So, he lead us to the boats and we did the math to find how many people should be in each boat. We boys got on to one boat, and Sam got on one with a brunette, a redhead, and Amy. And we wait. and wait.

We were the first people at Hogwarts because we rowed so fast.(TEAMWORK!) But yeah. Sam was right behind us. Literally. Sort of creepy.

"Um... Hi Sam? You have sorta creeped us all out. Just sayin'." Remus said.

"Hi! You know I made you tow us the whole time?"

"That. Is. AWESOME!" I yelled.

Sam blushed.

"Hey, it wasn't that cool." She said quietly.

Wow. My first crush who might have a chance of not liking me for my looks! Great! I think James won't be to happy.

We walked of into the castle. Ogg and the rest of the firsties followed us. But, once we got to the entrance, Ogg had to get in front.

Once we got inside a old lady started talking to us.

"Hello children. I am professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house," James smirked, knowing that he would be a Gryffindor "Now the sorting ceremony will sort you into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin."

I shivered as she said the last part. _Note to self: Buy jaket. It's cold in here!_

She opens the doors and we walk into a huge room full of kids all staring at us like we are aliens. I walk down the hall with everyone with my head held high. Nobodys gonna tear my spirits down.

"Now, may the sorting begin!"

 **Sorry this is short, but, I thought it was a good ending place. Nobody has reviewed, so, I can't tell what you don't like, so this might be a terrible story!**


End file.
